There are a number of market-available products having round magnetic-pieces installed on the back of the products so the products can use the magnetic-pieces to be installed or fixed on metallic surfaces. However, the majority of these magnetic pieces are shaped like a cylinder and are installed in or press-fit into recessed cylinder-holes in the product. When the materials used in the products result in physically deformed shapes and dimensions for the recessed cylinder-holes, the cylindrical magnetic pieces will fall out from or separated from the products, causing the products to fall down from the metallic surfaces and inflict damages to the products.
The current invention addresses this problem by providing a never fall-apart magnetic piece for products. In particular, the invention provides a universal magnetic sealed unit that has the following features and advantages:
(1) the universal magnetic sealed unit is very simple to add on to all products using simple tooling or installation by screws or metal-plastic pieces, or a press or physical fit, and/or
(2) the universal magnetic sealed unit can pop-out from a recessed position while attaching to a metallic surface while being prevent from falling out of the product by a stop-kit, and/or (3) the universal magnetic sealed unit can revert back to a recessed position when no metallic surface is within a pre-determined distance by a weight balance-theory and/or gravity theory, and/or (4) the universal magnetic sealed unit only requires simple tooling to provide features such as screw holes or posts using easily opened tooling molds having wide application to any products that need a magnetic function to install the product on a metal surface, and/or(5) the universal magnetic sealed unit not only offers never-fall-apart magnetic-piece functions but also offers current delivery when the universal magnetic sealed-unit is incorporated with a conductive metal piece and contacts a metal surface, so that input current passes through the conductive piece to the magnetic piece of the universal magnetic sealed unit to the metal surface, and/or(6) the universal magnetic sealed unit has at least two types:                (a) one that only offers a magnetic field to allow a product to be fixed or installed on a metal surface.        (b) one that has a magnetic piece incorporated with a conductive piece or circuitry to delivery electric current and that also has a magnetic field to allow the product to be fixed or installed on a metal surface.        